


The Way To A Man's Heart Is Through His Stomach

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Confident Dean, Dean Loves Pie, M/M, Pie Eating Contest, They own a Bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Baking for the pie eating contest means he'll just stand there and look pretty for the customers right? Until a man named Dean enters the picture that is.





	The Way To A Man's Heart Is Through His Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:
> 
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.  
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~16th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Fat~**

 

“Gabriel, why the heck are there so many pies in our kitchen!” Cas yelled “I baked twenty. That should’ve been plenty! There weren’t even ten people participating in it last year so there’s no reason to have thirty-five pies for it.”

“Oh, baby bro” Gabriel laughed as he started to box the pies. “This is a perfect marketing opportunity. People will love our pies and might wanna buy some after the pie eating contest.” Motioning to the piles of pies around the room “That’s why I took it upon myself to keep baking after you said we were done.”

Castiel glared at the shorter man “We don’t have the money to waste on all these extras. If they don’t sell we’ll be out even more money than we already are” Crossing his arms across his chest Castiel started to move across the room “You better hope we sell those other fifteen you made. Or at least a majority of them. If we don’t you’ll be eating pies until they’re gone.”

“Ohhh, I’m so scared of eating sweets morning, noon, and night” He laughed, “Don’t worry so much. They’ll sell. I just know it.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The pair arrived at the county fair and were directed to the tables they needed to set the pies up on. Less than an hour later the contenders were seated in front of their pies, plastic bags placed over their bodies to protect their clothes from the mess that was about to occur.

“Now remember,” The fair coordinator said, “You are not allowed to use your hands, at all during the competition. No one is allowed to assist you in devouring the pie in front of you. When I blow the whistle that is your cue to start. The first person to finish wins five beautiful homemade pies for the holidays. Made by our friends Castiel and Gabriel at Angel Pie’s Bakery.” The crowd cheered for a few seconds, before the announcer called them back. “Competitors. On your mark! Get set! Go!” The whistle rang through the air. The crowd cheered loudly as the people threw their faces into the pies in front of them. Eating as fast as humanly possible.

“Look at them go Cas” Gabriel laughed joyfully, “Told you they’d like our pies” within minutes one man finished his pie.

“What’s your name son?” The announcer asked, as the man started to clean off the bits of pie filling that’d stuck everywhere.

“Dean”

“Well Dean when you’re ready why don’t you go over and pick out your pies. I hope you like that one you already had”

“Oh yeah!” He laughed “If the other flavors are as amazingly perfect as that apple pie my family is gonna have to roll me around town.” Laughter echoed through the crowd at his comment. “Now excuse me. I want some more pie.” Castiel thought the man was stunning, even though he still had pie stuck in his stubble. “So, which of you two baked that apple pie I had?” Dean asked, eyes on Castiel.

“That would be my baby bro right here” The shorter man said, launching an arm over Cas’ shoulders. “He bakes all the apple, cherry, and blueberry pies. I do everything else.”

“Good to know.”

“So, what kind of pies would you like Dean?” Castiel asked voice quivering slightly. Gabriel reluctantly, was pulled away by a customer asking about a possible special-order request.

“I’d like any pie you baked Cas.” Dean said followed by a wink “Also your number wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“Confident, aren’t you?”

“Only when I know someone is worth it.”

He hesitated, he hadn’t hooked up with anyone in a while “What would you do if I gave it to you?”

“Well,” He said picking up a pie “That all depends on you, and where you’d like to go on a first date.”

Taken aback he almost didn’t comprehend what he heard “You wanna take me on a date?”

“Of course.” Dean said moving closer “You’re smokin hot and on top of that you know the way to my stomach.” He stopped a couple inches before Cas “So what do you say Castiel? May I take you on a date sometime soon?”

“I’d like that” Gabriel was right. Something good did come out of baking all those pies.

**Author's Note:**

> Good, bad, or indifferent please let me know your thoughts :D


End file.
